clubpenguinacesfandomcom-20200213-history
PH
PH (also known as Agent PH) is an EPF agent who trains you in Elite Penguin Force Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force to handle the Elite Puffles.PH wears an Australian hat and the elite puffle whistle, and she likes to yodel. She appears in several EPF:missions, at the congratulations party, and the Gadget RooM. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, one of the elite puffles. She trains you with her special puffles and shows you what they do. She also appears in the 280th and 281st edition of The Penguin Times, however she appears much, much different. She also has an Australian accent, according to the EPF. This might also be why she wears the out back hat. PH stands for "Puffle Handler", since that is her occupation. She was meetable at the Puffle Party Appearances ''Elite Penguin Force'' PH first appears in mission 2 for the EPF, where she teaches you how to use blast. She also gives you a Puffle Whistle which lets you summon the Elite Puffles anywhere on the island. She later returns in mission 5, where she teaches you how to use Flare, and stays with him while you make the card for him. She returns again in mission 7, where she is stuck in a bubble made by pop. She can not teach you how to use Pop and loop until you have retrieved them. Then she returns again in mission 8, where she teaches you how to use Flit and chirp. Then she takes you back to the puffle training Dojo for the Elite Puffle Test. She returns one last time in mission 13, where she is in the HQ worried about the Elite Puffles. ''Herbert's Revenge'' PH only appears in mission 1 on Club Penguin EPF Game Herberts Revenge, despite her larger role in the previous game. In this game, she is in the Puffle Training Cavern, where she sends the agents into special doors that require the Elite Puffles to exit. Online She first appeared online on February 24th 2011, in the 280th edition of The penguin times. In it, she was called "The island's resident Puffle expert". Also, she had a completely different look. She still wore the Australian Hat and Puffle Whistle, but she had hair with it, she was brown, and she wore some sort of belt and shoes. Also, when you looked more closely to her picture, She has freckles like Aunt Arctic does. She also appeared in the 281st edition of the newspaper. She also appears when you first look at your puffle in your igloo. She made her first appearance at the Puffle Party. Trivia *In the DS game EPF she was Pink and had no hair but when she appeared online she was Brown and had hair. **She changed her color to Brown after finding Brown Puffles in the wilderness. *PH is the third mascot to be meetable during a Puffle Party. The second being candace and the first being Rockhopper. **She is also the third meetable EPF Agent, the first was Gary The Gadget Guy and the second was Rookie. *During March 2012, the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section in the newspaper was renamed "Ask PH", due to the then upcoming Puffle Party 2012. *With her penguin name only two characters long, PH is the first meetable penguin to have a name shorter than four characters. *Her favorite food is O-Berrys. *She helped redesign the Pet Shop. *Her favorite game is Puffle Paddle. *She is mostly with her white puffle. (player card, cp times, and stamp) *She is the newest cp mascot. Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agent